


The General's Mystery Man

by NatashaRS



Series: Star Wars One-Shots [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Arguing, Bickering, Headcanon, Headcanon Accepted, M/M, Misunderstandings, Secrets, Support, The Finalizer Crew Is Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:47:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6109927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatashaRS/pseuds/NatashaRS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>General Hux is caught with a man, and the whole crew supports him. The only problem is that they aren't exactly sure who this man is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The General's Mystery Man

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this post: http://goo.gl/g7tLJE

Hux ran his fingers through the others man’s long, black hair, pulling him deeper into the kiss. The ginger barely remembered to breath as he poured every last drop of passion into the soft lips before him - lips that were surprisingly plush and warm and had the unusual taste of earth and pine. He was so lost as he melted into the man before him, pressing their bodies as tightly together as was possible. The heat flowed throughout his entire body and muddled his thoughts. Truly, his mind barely made out, there is nothing like this in the entire galaxy. The sensations he felt, the desires that overcame him...everything was different than he'd imagined it would be...which is why he nearly yelled in anger when he was suddenly shoved away from the delicious body he'd been pressed against.

Hux glared as he took in a deep breath, ready to express his deep frustrations vocally. However, he was stopped by the raven-haired man’s expression and short nod towards the entrance to the hallway. Sure enough, seconds later a pair of stormtroopers made their way around the corner, walking right past the two men in officer’s uniforms (only one of them belonged in that apparel - the other one had idiotically managed to get his normal outfit ruined while on a mission the previous day) and heading for the lift.

The red-head cleared his throat. “Well it was good I bumped into you. I look forward to hearing more about the reports you're preparing.”

He gave a short nod and then went in the direction that the troopers had come from. The other man pretended to busy himself on a wall panel before taking the next empty lift.

~ * ~

A day later, Captain Phasma was called to the General’s office.

“How may I help you, sir?”

“Why don't you take a seat, captain.”, the ginger responded, tapping his fingers on his desk. As soon as she sat down, he began, “Would you mind explaining to me why your troops are acting strange?

“What do you mean, sir?”

She knew exactly what he meant.

“I mean, why are your men congratulating me when I pass them in the hallways? Or whispering in hushed voices and turning around suddenly when I look at them?”

“Perhaps they want to give you their support but are too shy to do so? You are their general after all.”

“Their support?”, his look was incredulous. “For what?”

“Well, sir, it appears that-”

She was cut off by the sound of the office doors opening. They turned to look, both to surprised to see one Kylo Ren in their midst.

“What is it, Ren?”, Hux scowled.

“The sensors picked something up, General. You may want to be on the bridge.”, he replied through his modulator.

Hmm, I rather liked the other outfit., Hux thought.

“And you just thought you'd be nice and inform me? What's your game, Ren?”, the ginger questioned as he got up and headed for the door.

“No games, I just want to prove a point, General.”

Hux huffed and walked out, certain that whatever was picked up was related to their most recent argument over the tactical value of the course that the Finalizer was on.

Kylo watched him go and then paused a few seconds before moving to head out himself. As his body moved forward a voice stopped him, causing his long black robes to swish at his feet.

“Yes, Captain?”

“That mind trick of yours - does it have to hurt?”

Kylo turned around and smiled, although she couldn't see it underneath his mask. “No, but I enjoy it much more when it does. Why?”

“I made a bet and I need a little help.”

“Gambling? And cheating at it? How low, Captain. Not that I can help much anyway - even if it doesn't hurt, the person will still be aware that I'm doing it. You'll be found out.”

The captain sighed. “It was worth a try.”

“What bet is this anyway?”, he asked, somewhat curious.

He was certain that she smiled underneath her metallic helmet, “You’re probably the last person that I should tell, but...”

~ * ~

Hux had been right, Ren wanted him on the bridge so that the asshole could gloat, and the ginger found it exhausting. They had to recalculate the route while the awful knight made snide comments, and it was frankly quite annoying. The general was relieved when his shift was over and he was able to head back to his quarters to rest. Wanting to relax, he immediately headed for the showers, which is why he missed the sound of his door swooshing open and close.

Once feeling a bit happier, the redhead turned the nice warm water off and got dried and dressed. It was only after he was fully clothed that he became aware of the additional human presence in his room.

“Why are you here?”

“I heard a rumor...”, the man in black responded as he stepped forward.

“Oh really? So impressive...”

“It was about you...”, he said, then only a few inches away from the general. The redhead was pinned against the wall with nowhere to move to.

“Then enlighten me, Ren. What did you hear? The suspense is killing me.”, Hux dead-panned.

“I heard...”, Kylo said as he took off his helmet. “...that you're seeing someone.” He pressed his lips to Hux’s just as he finished his last phrase.

The general felt warm again - warm and mind-numbingly blissful. Ren was forceful in motion, but his lips were soft to the touch...and they had the familiar, wonderful taste of earth and pine trees.

“Where did you hear that?”, he asked when he was finally able to collect his thoughts and pull away.

“Captain Phasma.”, the raven-haired man responded as he moved on to placing kisses along Hux’s collarbone.

“Oh, well...mmmm...,” he stopped talking because Ren was way too good at that. “That's interesting. It sure explains the troopers’ behavior...”

Kylo tugged part of the ginger’s shirt down in order to expose more kissable skin.

“You're taking this...ahh...surprisingly well, Master Ren.”

“Why wouldn't I?”, he responded in between kisses.

“Thought you'd worry about your reputation...it was all secrets before...”

“Ah, well, you see, General,”, the knight looked up at Hux with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes, “they don't know that it's me.”

~ * ~

“The odd part is that we can't seem to figure out who it is.”, Captain Phasma had told him earlier that day.

That’s right, few have seen me without my mask. And I was in that uncomfortable officer’s uniform., Kylo Ren thought to himself.

“No one recognized him?”

“No. Everyone still supports the general, we just don't know who to support him being with. The man was wearing an officer’s uniform but the description given doesn't match any of the officers. So now we’re taking bets.”

“In that case, count me in.”

~ * ~

“Asshole. What did you bet on?”, Hux asked after Kylo recounted what had happened.

“Mmm. Ask later. I'm tired - long day.”, the naked knight replied as he pulled the ginger closer towards him.

“You had a long day? You're an insufferable fool, Ren, and I absolutely loathe you.”

It was a bit chilly, so the ginger pulled the sheet up to cover his shoulders. He was not, however, about to let Kylo fall asleep.

“Hate you too.”, the raven-haired man muttered monotonously, eyes closed.

Hux slapped his lover. “Answer me.”

Ren’s eyes flashed open and, for a brief moment, he looked as if he was about to murder the ginger. “I should kill you for that.”

“Later. What did you bet on?”

“Fine.”, Kylo huffed and placed his elbow on the pillow so he could prop his head up with his hand.

“Phasma theorized that you were sleeping with a stormtrooper and let him borrow your clothes. I, of course, knew that you'd never do such a thing - rank and honor and such - and put my bets on the idea that your ‘mysterious’ lover was actually a high rank, but didn't like showing his face often in public. Like one of the officers that works the upper sectors. The Captain doubted an officer would be unrecognizable, but I didn't say ‘officer’ so I'm technically right, so I should win a good sum of credits.”

“Hmm, I'd sleep with a stormtrooper.”

“That's all you got from this?”, Kylo glared. “And since when? You're always going on about your dignity.”

“I'm sleeping with you, aren't I? Clearly if I cared that much about my dignity I'd have picked a more respectable man, or even a woman.”

“Or maybe I'm just too irresistible.”

“Keep thinking that.”, Hux mocked.

“I will.”, Ren said without even a hint of humor in his voice (although the ginger knew it was intended). “Now let me sleep, you prick.”

“Very well, you have my permission, Master Ren.”

“Damn right I do.”, Kylo responded as he placed his limbs back around Hux and closed his eyes.

~ * ~

“Have you figured it out yet?”

“Possibly.”, the dark lord told Phasma while they passed through the halls.

“So ‘no’.”, she huffed. “No one’s seen this mystery man near the general, or even at all, since the first time he was spotted. They've even tried watching the general’s quarters but no one but General Hux himself has been spotted.”

Not true. I was spotted once, before we realized the stormtroopers had gotten curious enough to stake the place out. I was in my normal clothes and we played it off as if I had come to give Hux a hard time, which I had...in a manner of speaking...although Hux was being an asshole that day anyway.

“Want to double the bet?”

“On what grounds?”, the captain questioned as they walked onto the bridge.

“I'm right. And I'll prove it right now.”

“Deal. Let's see your proof.”

The knight lifted his hand up and she stopped walking as he continued moving forward. The red-haired general was busy discussing something with another officer, but stopped his conversation to glare at the force user as he approached. Kylo Ren ignored the glare, and the startled look that followed, as he stepped right up to the general while pulling his mask off and, in one swift motion, pulled the ginger in for a kiss.

The entire bridge held their breath as Hux tried his best to resist before giving in to the kiss.

“I win.”

“You cheated.”

**Author's Note:**

> I bet you thought there would be smut in this ;)


End file.
